micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Austenasia
Scientopian Science Education Institute Dear Crown Prince Jonathan, You are, it seems, a man of Science and so I would like to offer you a place on Scientopias new intermicronational teaching facility. If you would like to join the project, please leave a message on my page. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 19:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I would like to speak with you in the GUM geesee room. I have emailed you the password. http://www.geesee.com/sys/geesee.ashx?chatid=1&defaultroomname=Grand+Unified+Micronational [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 17:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) A quick question... Hey, it's James II, from Landashir. I have a question. You see, you have a place in the "list of Micronations" place on Wikipedia, because you had the 3rd party source of an interview from the Guardian newspaper. How did you go about getting that interview? I ask because I've tried several times to get Landashir onto Wikipedia, but it keeps getting deleted as if Landashir doesn't exist and is completely made up. Thanks, --HRI James II 10:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, though how did you go about protecting you and your family? Surely, it would be a little concerning that everyone knew about Austenasia. Both of us being of similar age, didn't you get the wrong sort of attention at school. I would get ridiculed... (lol). Any advice at all?, my parents seem cautious about advertising ourselves in a newspaper. All the best, --HRI James II 17:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ah well, although that I'm at a grammar school, I would get some, well, not, negative, but unpleasant reactions. Usually the boys think that the whole concept is cultist and very unusual... in a bad way. Do you know of any other way I can get Landashir a permanent position on the list of Micronations page on Wikipedia? Atb, --HRI James II 17:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Triune Alliance Austenasia is more than welcome to join the Triune Alliance. All you must do is send us a proposal for your terms and we will begin from there.--New Euro Emperor 22:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Greetings, I would like to express to you my sincere thanks for agreeing with me over the Copenhagen matter. I personally find the actions of the NottaLottan Holi C to be rather inflammatory, and it is my great hope that the Holi C sees sense! I hope that the COP15 talks bear fruit, and those fruit help all responsible individuals, rulers, parliaments, nations and micronations in the backlash against the environmental problems that we face today. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Novomir-Bergspitze Greetings! I am delighted to see that you're interested in the new Principality and Duchy. As leader of one of these two, you would become a citizen of that nation and free to run it as you wish. When both positions are filled, Nemkhavia, Urkhavsk, Novomir-Bergspitze and a fourth nation, New Lordaeron will become a new nation all together, a Union. A name hasn't been decided yet. I believe that the Principality of Urkhavsk would be a good choice for you. The nation is completely new, it's sort of a template. You would be free to name a capital city etc, as you wish. You would be a citizen of Urkhavsk and of the Union. I will most likely be heading the new union, but I would always respect the other leaders (i.e.: You and the Duke/Duchess of Novomir-Bergspitze). Urkhavsk would be your nation, as Prince Jonathan The First. I will explain more over time, I know it might seem a little complicated. Regards, H.R.H King Marka I of Nemkhavia --Knight990 17:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) In reply to your letter, the answers are below: 1.Urkhavsk has no citizens at this time, you would be the first 2.Urkhavsk is located along the eastern border of Nemkhavia 3.Urkhavsk was one of the original micronations alongside Nemkhavia before it became the nation it is today. It was founded in early February 2009, as part of the original Markhav Union. It fell into inactivity around March 2009, as the focus moved towards Nemkhavia's eventual nationhood. This is a very brief history, I can always explain more for you. --Knight990 23:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Rukora We once again would like to ask you if you want to form an alliance with the Principality of Rukora. This would be beneficial for both of us. We are always here if you need extra help in difficult situations. From, President Turner 1980 page Sorry about my incorrect edit on the 1980 page. I misread the article. --Parker I of Secundomia 16:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Relations I would like to have an alliance with your nation. Since we are both part of the Triune Alliance, I think that it makes sense that we enter into diplomatic relations. Angador 21:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am sorry to hear about the abdication of your monarch. I hope your nation will have a smooth succsession. HM King Declan I of Moylurg. Esmond III Have there been 3 Emperor Esmonds or 3 Esmonds or what? Sorry it is confusing me. Emperor Oli I Austenasia has been previously ruled by two monarchs of a very similar name, back when the land was part of the Kingdom of England and not independent. While they are not exactly the same, the names of Edmund I (922 - 946) and Edmund II (c. 990 - 1016) were considered close enough to give the Emperor the regnal numbering of "III" (another reason being that it apparently sounds better than "I"). Austenasia 16:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Re: Esmond III's ascension/Princess Caroline's possible ascension From Commissioner Aaron A. Meek People's Commissioner of Foreign Affairs to Austenasia Greetings Your Highness. I know that it has been quite a while since Austenasia and Eniarku have spoken, but I am here to re-establish the strong bond that we have had in the past, but this is only one of the reasons that I am contacting you today. It was brought to my attention in the newsfeed on the main page that Princess Caroline was disputing Lord Esmond III's ascension to the throne of Emperor, due to the line of succession stating that if the Crown Prince is to refuse the throne, it is to automatically move to the second in line, in this case Princess Caroline. Now, I do not mean to be intruding Austenasia's affairs, but I personally think that Princess Caroline should be the one to ascend to the throne on the sole premise of her being the next in line to the throne after yourself of course. I do not know that if her being your sister has anything to do with it, and believe me, I understand completely. But, I eagerly encourage yourself and Lord General William to consider this in your upcoming meeting with Princess Caroline. Again, I do not mean to be a burden and intrude on your nation's matters. If you wish to continue this, please respond on my talk page. President-Eniarku 22:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Declaration of War We have not technically declared war, we have ceased recognising your current government and are prepared to carry out defensive measures should your side take aggressive action against the rebels. If you manage to uphold a ceasefire, we will not take any action against you. Also please note that even if we take measures against you we will not declare war, since we recognise Caroline's claim instead of Esmond's and cannot declare war on an entity whose existance and legitimacy we do not even acknowledge. We do not wish for this conflict to escalate. It lies in your hands to negotiate an armistice with the rebels. If you do attack, actions will be taken. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 16:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Flaradonia Unfortunately, a conflict between us and Flaradonia has occured. Is this considered a branch of your war? We are not declared against the rebels, just the Flaradonians. Is this a conflict between us, or are the Esmondians behind us? We do not support war, and we see nothing wrong witht the succession. We declared support as a protest for the Flaradonians declaring war, violating their treaties with us. *Sorry, Flaradonia? I'm not sure what this has to do twith the Austenasian Civil War, as neither you nor Flaradonia are belligerents. We will remain neutral unless either of you actually join the war on one side or another. Joint Rulers of Austenasia Egtavia said on an OAM forum, "Have you considered the notion of a having two joint-Emperors of Austenasia?" I think this is a great idea and would easily solve the problems, and possibly take down the 2nd Black March. Please consider this before the cease-fire ends.Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 19:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for this suggestion, however I regret to inform you that it was previously suggested by Esmond III himself during this afternoon's GUM peace talks, and turned down by Princess Caroline. Austenasia 20:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Project Imperium Why is Project Imperium being kept a secret? Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 17:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Project Imperium is classified as SECRET under Act 51. This is to prevent Princess Caroline and/or her supporters from using the same plan. Austenasia 18:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Civil War Page I keep "deleting" it because I said something different. I added what I actually said, and deleted what I did not say. Is that so difficult to understand?!--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I know what you said. However, you were continuously deleting what User:Cajak said about your comment, and I think you'll find that he also is undoing your deletion of what he said. Austenasia 20:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) An Idea I had the idea of a way to end the dispute in Austenasia. I say that the empire break apart with Empress Caroline taking the town of South Kilttown as her own micronation and Emperor Esmond III taking the rest of the land. The land and government Esmond has control of would be named the Empire of Austenasia and the land and government that Caroline has be named the Kingdom of South Kilttown. Also both nations would recoginize each other mutually as nations. Also remember it does not this way exactly, just the formation of two nations to be ran however that leaders sees fit. Angador 00:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) How about they stay as a commonwealth, with Crown Prince being prime minister for both nations, and they both split Austenasia equally. So it would be like this: AUSTENASIAN COMMONWEALTH |'' ''Empire of Austenasia: Ruled by Emperor Esmond III and (insert name for Caroline's nation):Ruled by Princess Caroline |'' ''Prime Minister for the Commonwealth: Crown Prince Jonathan What do you think? --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) That sounds pretty good, but what if the Commonwealth had a Prime Minister and Deputy Minister, With Crown Prince Jonathan the Prime Minister and Lord General William as the Deputy. Also that would be for the first term only and have an election between either just citizens of the Commonwealth or the citizens of the Commonwealth and members of the MicroWiki community. -Angador 00:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : This might just work! Keep working at it! --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 07:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it over and still think it would be better to just let them have their own nation. It seems so much better and they could still have diplomatic relations. Also if they felt it need be they could join back together to form one nation again. Angador 03:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Also propose to name my idea the Treaty of Luinnar. Angador 03:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I support the Commonwealth idea :-) --Comrade Mark Dresner 21:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Wyvern supports the peace, and finds a Commenwealth or both independencies a good idea, but doesnt support it because Wyvern doesnt want to get involved. --Brad1201 22:57, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Undone act You say that we are under martial law, however, 100% of the population wishes for this to be over and me to be reinstated etc, including Baron and LAdy Kingsnorth Forces we now outnumber your forces by over 3:1, however, we refuse to tell you any more. HEllo What DO you Do in a war i know you are in one right now is it like a real war do you actually fight i dont get it im New Sorry :Hopefully it will not come to armed conflict - if it does, we are in close enough proximity to the rebels to engage in physical fighting, although that will be the very last resort and only in self-defence, if they attack first. Austenasia 07:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) what is austenasia's current defcon level? 2? Lord Gen Kingsnorth 18:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC)